muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Magazine issue 2
Muppet Magazine Volume 1, Number 2 (Spring 1983) Muppet Round-Ups Floyd's Record Rap as told to Marianne Meyer :Michael Jackson's Thriller, E.T. Storybook (as read by Michael Jackson), The Dark Crystal Soundtrack, the Cars, Triumph, Barry Manilow At the Movies with Statler and Waldorf as told to Andy Pasternack :Revenge of the Jedi, The Empire Strikes Back (National Public Radio broadcast), The Return of the Black Stallion, The Sting II, Trenchcoat, The Pirates of Penzance Rowlf On Books as told to David Granger :The Story of Baseball, A Spectator's Guide to Baseball, How Do You Get a Horse Out of the Bathtub?, Garfield Eats His Heart Out, The Velveteen Rabbit, The Wind in the Willows, The Song of Pentecost, Hidden Clue Mysteries, Choose Your Own Adventure, Twilight, Chillers, Sebastian and the Crummy Yummies Caper, Dogmatically Speaking Articles * "Spring into Spring! with John Ritter", photographs by Aaron Rapoport ::Gonzo, Rizzo, and Kermit salute spings with John Ritter. * "Muppet Magazine Bulletin Board" by Steve Vickery and Fred Newman, photographs by Donal F. Holway ::A picture of the office bulletin board, with postings from Sam the Eagle, Beauregard, Janice, Animal, Kermit, Floyd, and Gonzo. As well as a notice that Mildred has joined the staff of the magazine as a proofreader. *"A Royal Romance: The Frog Prince and Lady Pi" by Danny Abelson, photographs by John E. Barrett, illustrations by Peter Elwell ::Kermit and Miss Piggy take on the roles of Prince Charles and Lady Diana in a Muppet spoof of their wedding. *"Name That Show" by Dick Codor ::Illustrated guessing game of popular television shows, including 60 Minutes, Star Trek, The Love Boat, and Family Feud. *"The Official Muppet Lab Water Bomb" by Fred Newman ::Instructions for creating your own water bomb. *"The Muppets Visit the Stars of Fame" as told to Katy Dobbs, photographs by Nancy Moran ::Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie and Rowlf interview Debbie Allen and the Cast of Fame. *"The Strange Case of Pigs in Space" by Lawrence Treat, illustrated by Manhar Chauhan ::Two-page "Pigs in Space" puzzle where the crew encounter the space pirates Zzumoos. *"Moon!" by Janice as told to Katy Dobbs, photographs by Nancy Moran ::Janice interviews Moon and Dweezil Zappa. *"Frisbee Fever" by Scooter as told to Louise Gikow ::Scooter plays with World Frisbee Champions Mondo Muppet The Bunny Pages edited by Mark Saltzman ::Featuring Rabbit Records, Knock-Knock Jokes, the Great Rabbit Debate, Tech Watch, Great Moments in Rabbithood, and the Rabbit Hall of Fame (featuring Bugs Bunny, The March Hare, and Peter Rabbit). Rarely Sighted Muppets ::Mr. Bibby Bob ("Bo") Bender of Yazoo City, Mississippi spots oversized cornflakes. Froöm de Kitchen of de Swedish Chef by Michelle Grodner ::The Swedish Chef's recipe for Fröozen Peenoöt Böoter Pöoding. Gonzo's Weirder Than Me: Volume Two ::The Great Gargoyles of Notre Dame. Love of the Game ::St. Louis Cardinals shortstop Ozzie Smith talks about baseball Make a Spectacle of Yourself ::Cut outs you can glue to the inside of your glasses. How Average Are You? by Laura Palmer ::Quiz to see how you compare to the average person. Miss Piggy's Advice as told to Louise Gikow __NOWYSIWYG__ Issue 02